


Coffee and Possible Hit-Men

by Maymot97



Series: Coffee and Possible Hit-Men [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Anakin, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi works afternoons in the only coffee shop in town. Every couple of weeks a mysterious man comes in and orders the same thing and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's manager, never makes him pay. One day he comes in with three little boys, and Obi-Wan is suddenly intrigued by him. What is this dangerous looking man doing with children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the piece of media that they are a part of. They all belong to their respective owners and I am making no profit off of this piece of fanfiction.
> 
> I decided that since my last Jango/Obi-Wan fic got a little bit of attention that I would write a prequel for it, to show how they got together and how Obi-Wan became Anakin's guardian, etc.

It was Wednesday.

Obi-Wan slouched against the shop window as the sudden realization hit him. Wednesday’s were always busy, and always because of regulars who decided to flock at once instead of spread it out a bit. If Qui-Gon’s look of utter relief when Obi-Wan walked into the shop it had already been horrible.

Obi-Wan smiled at his manager and quickly pulled his apron over his head, tying it swiftly why taking his place behind the register.

“Sorry I’m late, sir,” he said, glancing at Qui-Gon once more. “Traffic was bad.”

Qui-Gon shook his head and began to try and fix his ponytail. “It’s no problem Obi-Wan. I’m just glad to see you make it. Nobody likes Wednesdays.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded in agreement. Very quickly he became engrossed in taking orders, hardly noticing when Mace showed up a half an hour after him. With two registers open transactions went much more smoothly and in almost no time at all there was almost no one in line.

Then Obi-Wan noticed the one person he had been secretly waiting for all day walk through the door. 

The man was around six feet tall with very tan skin and a very well built physique. He had a scarred face, but not enough to take away from his otherwise attractive features. He always smiled at Obi-Wan, though the young adult didn’t know why.

To put it bluntly: Obi-Wan may have been a little bit in love.

The man immediately got in the line for Obi-Wan’s register. He was three people back, which gave Obi-Wan a slight amount of time to try and think of something to say to him. Of course by the time came to say anything, all Obi-Wan could think of was his scripted phrase of, “What can I get for you today?”

The man smiled and said, “The usual.”

Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed a cup, marking the boxes for mocha, caramel, and vanilla and whipped cream with an extra shot of espresso. Iced.

“Name for the cup?”

The man smiled again and this time chuckled a little. “You know how this works.”

Obi-Wan did indeed know “how this worked.” The first time this man had ever come in the shop, after Obi-Wan had started working there at least, he told Obi-Wan to simply put a “J” on the cup. Ever since that day Obi-Wan had known that that letter was the only name that was going on that cup, but he always felt the need to ask. It seemed to amuse the man.

After writing the J on the cup, Obi-Wan handed it over to Qui-Gon who took a look at it and then nodded at the man.

That was something else that Obi-Wan had noticed. Qui-Gon and this man seemed to be friends, but they never spoke to each other. Mace had told him to leave it alone, but every time the man was in Obi-Wan felt this need to ask him a question.

So far all he had learned was that the man was from New Zealand and had been married once.

“How old are you?” was that Wednesday’s question.

To Obi-Wan’s surprise, the man said, “Twenty-six. How old are you?”

On autopilot the young barista said, “Twenty-one.”

The man smirked- not smiled, smirked, which did things to Obi-Wan. He leaned in close to Obi-Wan’s ear and whispered, “My name is Jango.”

Jango pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. He then grabbed his drink from Qui-Gon while also ignoring the clearly murderous look the older man was giving him.

Obi-Wan felt like he might faint.

Maybe Wednesdays weren’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which character Matt is supposed to be.

The next time Jango came in Anakin, Qui-Gon and Shmi’s ten-year-old son, happened to be in the shop. The boy was obviously scared of the man, but somehow Obi-Wan managed to convince the boy that Jango wasn’t going to hurt them.

“He’s a good guy,” Obi-Wan told the boy. “Trust me, he looks mean and scary but he’s really a nice guy. Like Matt.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his babysitter (for that’s what Obi-Wan was doing, two jobs at the same time for the same people and only getting paid for one). “Matt’s in jail ‘cause he got drunk and almost killed you.”

Obi-Wan hung his head and then turned it to look at Jango, who seemed to be listening very intently. The red head shook his head and turned back to Anakin. 

“Matt did not almost kill me okay? And Jango’s not going to kill either of us.”

Anakin glanced behind Obi-Wan at Jango- who tried to smile, but that only seemed to make Anakin even more wary of him- and then back at Obi-Wan before he shook his head. “I don’t trust him.”

Obi-Wan groaned at stood up, wincing as his knees popped. It didn’t matter how young you are, squatting on the floor trying to explain anything to a ten year is bad on anybody’s knees. He walked back over to the counter, thanking the stars that it was a Friday, the slowest day of the week.

The first thing Jango said to him was, “Who’s Matt?”

Obi-Wan just hung his head and shook it. “He’s an ex-boyfriend. While we were dating he got drunk once at a party and I was sick and we got in a car accident. I broke my arm. He’s in jail now for possession of cocaine. It has nothing to do with the accident. Anakin just doesn’t know all of the details.”

“Ah. I’ll have my usual then.”

Obi-wan nodded and got to work making it. 

Jango watched him move around, the way his legs moved, the way they tensed when Obi-Wan had to reach a shelf slightly too high for him, they way his jeans were just slightly too tight- in front and back.

When Obi-Wan turned around and brought his drink to him, Jango quickly averted his eyes up to Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan just shook his head and placed the cup on the counter.

“Where’s Qui-Gon?” Jango asked, nodding over to Anakin. “That’s his kid right?”

Obi-Wan nodded, ignoring the way Anakin stiffened in his corner. “He and Shmi decided to go to a movie, and left me in charge. Mace decided to take a sick day.”

Jango nodded and looked at his watch, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry. I would love to stay and talk some more, but I have to get to work.”

“What do you do for work?”

Jango shook his head and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, just like on Wednesday. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’d have to kill you, love. And you told Mister Skywalker over there that I wouldn’t do that.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but nodded. “Okay, then. I hope you have a good day at work.”

As if debating telling Obi-Wan something Jango stared at him for a few minutes before smiling and nodding to him and Anakin.

After Jango left Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, who was shaking in his corner and was white as a sheet.

“Anakin?”

“He said he’d have to kill you,” the boy said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “He was kidding Anakin.”

Anakin looked like he believed Obi-Wan about as much as he believed his dad when he said that there would be streets made of chocolate in the afterlife: not at all.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he believe what he said either and under his breath, making very sure that Anakin could not hear him, he murmured, “I think.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I've had little to no desire to write, I tried to do NaNoWriMo (and failed spectacularly), and life's just been weird lately. But it's up, if a little badly written (I just wrote most of it). It has not been edited, and like all of my work is not beta'd. Enjoy.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan blankly across the counter of the redhead’s kitchen. Obi-Wan stared back.

“You said they’d be back by five,” Anakin said, a high-pitched whine making its way into his voice.

“I guess there’s traffic, or maybe they went to dinner and forgot to call,” Obi-Wan said, sighing at the end. “Now do you want dinner or not?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Duh. You gonna cook?”

“No. Chinese or Indian?”

“Chinese, I guess…”

Obi-Wan nodded, and went to call the restaurant- only one in town that delivers, and they’re only down the street. While he placed the order he kept an eye on the boy. Anakin didn’t look much like eating, but Obi-Wan knew that the boy needed to despite his worry. Obi-Wan was worrying as well. Qui-Gon was always good about being back by the time he said they would be, or calling if they weren’t.

It was long after dinner and getting Anakin to sleep that Obi-Wan got the call.

He sat in front of the couch and watched Anakin sleep for nearly half an hour, fighting to keep his tears back, not wanting to wake the boy, wanting him to stay in this peaceful ignorant sleep for as long as he could afford to let him. But Obi-Wan knew that he had to wake Anakin and deliver the news.

He gently placed a hand on the boys shoulder and shook him. Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, taking a few minutes to focus on Obi-Wan. The boy sat up when he noticed the tears in Obi-Wan’s eyes, shining in the light from one of the streetlights.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Your parents were…” Obi-Wan began, before letting out a sob and beginning again. “Your parents were in a car accident.”

Anakin froze on the couch, not seeming to even breathe. “Are they okay?” he asked, voice wavering.

Obi-Wan jerked his head from side to side, letting the tears he was holding back fall. Anakin’s face scrunched up and he too starting crying. Obi-Wan reached out and pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly, trying to ground both of them.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Two days after the funeral, Obi-Wan and Anakin were lounging on Obi-Wan’s couch, Anakin’s face buried in Obi-Wan’s neck, sobbing softly but trying not to let it show too much. Obi-Wan was running a hand down Anakin’s back, making soothing noises. They were both drifting off when there was a knock at the door. Anakin stiffened and let out a distressed little sound. 

“Make them go away,” he whimpered, voice muffled.

“I have to get up to do that,” Obi-Wan said.

“Fine.”

Anakin disentangled himself from the cuddle pile and stood up, waving an arm towards the door, where another knock came from.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but went to answer the door, making sure to fix his shorts from where they had ridden up.

He was almost unsurprised when he saw Jango standing in the hallway through the peephole. He was slightly surprised to see three small children standing around him, their little voices filtering through the door slightly.

Obi-Wan opened the door, becoming conscience of the red that ringed his eyes, but knowing it was too late to walk away.

Jango gave Obi-Wan a small, sad smile. “I’m sorry,” he said, holding out a casserole dish.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and ushered the man and the children inside. Once they were inside, and the three boys went into the living room, Obi-Wan led Jango into the kitchen area.

“You cooked?” he asked, gesturing to the casserole.

Jango laughed softly. “One of my many unknown talents.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and made room in the fridge for the casserole. “Are the kids yours?”

“Yeah, it’s my week to keep them. Their mother was happy to give them over for the week.”

“Bad breakup?”

Jango shook his head. “Horrible divorce.”

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned against the counter so that he could see the living room. The smallest boy was sitting on the couch next to Anakin, trying to cheer him up.

“What are their names?”

“The little one is Boba, he’s two. The other two are Rex and Fives- I won’t tell you what their mother named him, I refuse to call him anything but Fives- and they’re five.”

“Were you heading somewhere before you stopped by here?”

Jango nodded. “The park. I wanted to drop the casserole by here on our way.”

Obi-Wan nodded again and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Jango placed a hand against his cheek.

“May I kiss you?” he whispered, glancing at Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said without hesitation, though he was blushing furiously.

Jango leaned down and lightly touched Obi-Wan’s lips with his own before pulling back slightly, laughing when Obi-Wan followed him.

“Another time. My boys want to go to the park.”

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned away. “I’ll see you out then.”

Jango shook his head. “There’s no need. You get back to comforting Anakin. I know he needs it.”

Ob-Wan closed his eyes. “Thank you. And you don’t need to ask to kiss me, you know.”

Jango pecked him on the cheek. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Then he walked away and called for his boys. Once they were gone Obi-Wan let out a breath and looked in the living room for Anakin. He found the boy staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly open.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You let the scary man kiss you,” Anakin said, astonished.

“Yes, I did.”

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a moment longer before falling back on the couch and groaning.

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

Things were gonna be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one took so long partly because i fell out of star wars for a little bit and partly cause i knew that Dooku would have to show up at some point and i don't know what to do with him.

It was hardly surprising to Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon’s much-estranged father waltzed into the coffee shop a few days after the funeral. Though the man had not come to the funeral, Obi-Wan had been expecting a visit from him.

He just hadn’t been expecting one Count Dooku (Obi-Wan was forever relieved that Qui-Gon had taken his wife’s name and before that had used his mother’s maiden name) to practically slam the door open in announcing his presence in the middle of the lunch rush. On a Wednesday. 

All of the customers in the shop, including Jango who had stopped by to flirt with Obi-Wan on his way back from picking up Boba from day care (the boy had apparently caused a fuss and Jango was asked to please come get him), turned to look at the newcomer. Mace and Obi-Wan shared a worried look. Jango frowned and straightened up from where he was leaning against the counter. He tightened his hold on Boba, who was acting the perfect angel.

Dooku strolled to the counter, the other customers making a path from him. He looked down at Obi-Wan.

“Where is Anakin?” he asked, though it came out more as a demand.

“School.” Obi-Wan replied as he finished ringing up the order he’d been in the middle of. He handed the change to the customer, pointedly attempting to ignore Dooku. “It’s Wednesday.”

Dooku sneered. “Call his school and tell them that I will be picking him up.”

Obi-Wan met Dooku’s sneer with a firm stare of his own. “No.”

“What?”

“You are not one of the people approved to pick Anakin up from school, and I’m not pulling him out in the middle of a school day for no reason.”

Dooku glared down at Obi-Wan. “I am not ‘no reason’. I am the boy’s grandfather, and as his next of kin, his care goes to me. I will not allow some cashier to-“

Jango stepped up and placed a hand on Dooku’s shoulder. “Why don’t you just wait to see the boy until after he’s out of school, hmm? You’re making a scene, and probably making quite a few people late getting back to work.”

Dooku glared down at Jango, but didn’t say anything as he twirled away from the counter and went to sit at one of the tables at the front window. He promptly took out a very expensive tablet and went about ignoring the rest of the store. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at Jango and smiled. “Thank you.”

Jango nodded. “It’s no problem.” He settled back into his place leaning against the counter.

Slowly, things got back up to speed. Obi-Wan and Mace worked to get people their drinks quickly so as to make up the time lost from the family squabble. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan saw Anakin on the sidewalk. The boy was accompanied by his history tutor, a lovely ninth grade girl named Padmé, but Anakin froze just before he reached the coffee shop. He instead motioned for Padmé to follow him and they went into the alley behind the shop that would take them to the apartments above the coffee shop.

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that things had been strained between Qui-Gon and his father. Dooku hadn’t approved of Shmi, thinking that she wasn’t good enough for his son, but Obi-Wan knew that Dooku had at least tried to meet Anakin. Not that Qui-Gon had let him.

The last time that Obi-Wan knew that Anakin saw Dooku was when the boy was about four, and from what he’d heard from Qui-Gon it hadn’t gone well.

Since things had calmed down, Obi-Wan leaned over to Mace and whispered that he was going to go upstairs and check on ‘something’. Mace nodded in understanding and waved him off. Jango raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Obi-Wan wanted him to come with, but Obi-Wan shook his head. He needed to talk to Anakin on his own.

Upstairs, in Qui-Gon and Shmi’s apartment (Obi-Wan hadn’t gotten around to cleaning it out yet), Anakin and Padmé were sitting at the table, just starting to get Anakin’s homework out and started. Obi-Wan watched them for a minute before knocking on the doorframe lightly. Both looked up at him. Padmé smiled politely, but Anakin grimaced, apparently knowing what was about to happen. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Obi-Wan said. “I need to talk to Anakin for a minute. It won’t take long.”

Padmé nodded, and Anakin reluctantly got out of his chair and followed Obi-Wan into the hallway. 

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and crossed his arms. “Why’s he here?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “He’s your grandfather. He is your closest relative now; he probably has custody of you.”

“I don’t want to live with him.”

“I know. When you’re done with Padmé, come downstairs and at least talk to him.”

Anakin just stared blankly at Obi-Wan.   
“Anakin, please. He’s been here all afternoon. If you come down and talk to him he might go away.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and went back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Obi-Wan shook his head and went back downstairs. Jango was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him, Boba in his arms.

“How’d it go?” he asked, silently holding Boba out to Obi-Wan, who gladly took the toddler and held him close to his chest. Boba tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin; Jango smiled at the sight.

“Not well,” Obi-Wan answered. “Anakin was four the last time he saw his grandfather, and from what I gathered from Qui-Gon it didn’t go well.”

“What’s the story here?”

Obi-Wan shifted Boba in his arms. “Dooku didn’t approve of Shmi. He thought she wasn’t good enough for Qui-Gon. So Qui-Gon didn’t talk to his father for several years- Dooku wasn’t even invited to their wedding. When Dooku found out about Anakin, he tried for a while to get Qui-Gon to let him meet him, and finally Qui-Gon relented. I don’t know the specifics of that meeting. I only know that it didn’t go well. For the last six years there has been no contact between Dooku and Qui-Gon.”

Jango nodded. “And you were hoping that he’d not come around and take Anakin.”

“Yeah. I knew he would, but I was desperately hoping that he wouldn’t.”

Careful of Boba, Jango pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. He lightly ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s buzzed hair and kissed his temple. Obi-Wan rested his head on Jango’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to loose him,” he whispered.

“I know,” Jango said, running a hand up Obi-Wan’s back. “I know.”


End file.
